


Levanter

by kenobiteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jedi, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Jedi, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Mentions of Obi-Wan Kenobi - Freeform, Mentions of Yoda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, Seduction to the Dark Side, during the jedi purge, eden is here too!, lost of an arm, mentions of anakin skywalker - Freeform, not a lot of romance theyre in the middle of a war, taemin and minho are here for like a chapter, they're all jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobiteez/pseuds/kenobiteez
Summary: When the hope is lost, you just have to look at a new horizon.Or the Jedi AU nobody was asking for where Seonghwa needs to babysit seven kids.
Relationships: ATEEZ's OT8, Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Levanter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> if you need visual representation at how they look, [here you have!](https://twitter.com/uwujongh/status/1216826871872204800)
> 
> San is from the [mirialan species](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mirialan) , Yeosang is a hybrid human/[TwiLek](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Twi%27lek) and Mingi is a hybrid human/[Togruta](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Togruta)

He could hear the cries, it was overwhelming, how thousands of Jedi were being slaughtered by their clone troops, their most trusted companions during the Clone Wars. He needed to contact with the others, he needed to know if they were okay. 

Seonghwa quickly moved upwards Coruscant in a random speeder he found, as close as he got from the Jedi Temple, the screams around the force got louder, more terrifying, more… helpless.

_Master, please be okay._  
_I’m coming._

He didn’t know if his master would respond.

He hid as soon as he arrived, leaving the speeder also hidden for a quick escape if he didn’t find another way to get out, he didn’t know if his friends were in the temple, he knew that Hongjoong was sent to a mission along with Eden, his former master and was unreachable, and Mingi was with his master dealing with a battle in the outer rim, and San and his master were jumping around chasing some separatists, he needed to contact them as soon as they were out of danger. 

He ran around the Jedi Temple, careful not to catch the attention of the clones, he felt dizzy, so many people were dying, he could not reach any of the others due to everything that was happening in the for, it was hard to breathe, he tried to look for Jongho, or Wooyoung, or even Yeosang or Yunho. 

He heard a cry, a cry for help. He hid again behind a pillar.

_Jongho._  
_Jongho, where are you?_

Immediately Seonghwa stood up and ignited his lightsaber, getting out of his new hiding spot, the sector of the temple he was it was empty, the only thing that was left is the bodies of dead Jedi, but he didn’t lower his guard, he also saw some dead clones, good thing they weren’t falling without a fight.

_I’m going Jongho._

He tried his best to not draw much attention to himself, keeping his body low but still using his lightsaber as a flashlight, he started to hear blasters and lightsabers, he assumed he was arriving at a more crowded area so he decided to avoid it at any cost, he went through another corridor, Jongho’s cries being louder, so he assumed he was getting closer to where he was hiding. 

“Stop right there!” Seonghwa heard at his back and quickly blocked a blaster that was about to strike against his chest, the blast of energy went back to the clone, killing it, if there was one clone, more where on his way, so he started to run towards Jongho’s voice through the force.

“How uncivilized” Seonghwa muttered against his teeth, glaring at the dead clone, then he started to run again.

It took him probably ten minutes and a blast hitting his right shoulder to find Jongho, he was hiding in an empty meditation chamber, holding Wooyoung, Yunho, who had a really ugly injury on one side of his face, was guarding the entrance, no sign of Yeosang. After he entered, both Yunho and Jongho looked at him like a savior, Wooyoung was apparently unconscious and… missing an arm.

“What happened?” Seonghwa asked, kneeling right next to Jongho, who was in tears.

“Master Jimin, he and I were protecting some younglings when master Skywalker appeared and he told us to get out of his way or he would kill us all.” Jongho tried to explain between sobs, trying to calm himself down, he took a deep breath “Master Jimin refused and then him and master Skywalker started fighting until he killed him, then Wooyoung and I tried to stop him but he easily defeated us and cut Wooyoung’s arm but then spared our lives and left us there, I had to drag Wooyoung out of there and we ended up here.”

“How long have you been here?” Seonghwa asked, worry dripping from his voice but he tried to keep himself calm, he also noticed that Jongho had an injury in his right eye, it looked like a lightsaber injury.

“I found them not long after master Skywalker left, I think maybe two or three hours, clones don’t go inside rooms that he was in, I suppose they think we’re dead.” Yunho explains, his voice low and frowning, a shadow of his usual cheerful self “Yeosang is outside of the temple, he managed to escape and now he's hiding around the city, he had to get rid of his Jedi robes so wouldn’t be suspicious, I promised him to get in contact with him as soon as we are safe too.”

“At least I know you four are safe,” Seonghwa sighed, sitting down against the wall “I don’t know anything about Hongjoong, San or Mingi.”

“I want to believe they’re okay.” Jongho mumbled, finally letting go of Wooyoung, Seonghwa looked at him “The force feels...cold.”

“I feel it too.” Yunho said, sitting next to Jongho “It's like a constant feeling of danger.”

“Yeah, I feel it.” Seonghwa murmured.

They stayed in the room for the rest of the night, Yunho’s assumption were true and no clone tried to get inside of the room, they all felt exhaustion when they saw the rays of sun peek through the window.

“I feel master Yoda, he’s here!” Yunho said, standing right away, Seonghwa stood right after him, Yunho tapped softly Jongho’s shoulder, waking the boy up.

“We are getting out, Yunho, get Wooyoung, you two have to remember your training, I’ll protect you.”

The two boys nodded, Yunho got Wooyoung on his back, they all grabbed their lightsabers and walked outside the room with care. Thankfully, most of the clones were already defeated, just some were alive but Seonghwa took them out fast (but one who almost killed him but caused him a scar in his eye due to the blast going really close to his head, Jongho was the one taking that one out), in a matter of minutes, they were at the entrance of the temple, where master Yoda was along with master Kenobi and…

“Master!” Seonghwa exclaimed with relief.

“Yeo!” Jongho exclaimed.

The small group ran towards them, the three older masters seemed surprised to see them, Yeosang was visibly relieved to see them alive.

“Well trained your padawan is, master Lee.” Yoda praised Taemin, who smiled before sighing.

“What about master Park, master Kim, and master Jeon?” Obi-Wan asked.

“All gone,” Yunho said darkly, Jongho lowered his eyes. “Wooyoung is still alive, but he needs medical attention quickly.”

“Master Lee and I hid in the city, that’s how we survived,” Yeosang explained, trying to not look at his best friend.

“I have a friend in the outer rim, in Dantooine, he can help us there,” Taemin said, then he turned to Obi-Wan and Yoda. “If something else happens, don’t hesitate to contact me.” 

“May the force be with you, master Lee, and with you too boys.” Obi-Wan said, looking at the small group, then he gave a Jedi Holocron to Taemin “We will get through this, take my ship.

They parted ways, the group of master, knight, and padawans taking a small ship that Kenobi told them to use. Seonghwa was piloting, he decided to contact the rest of his friends when they were in hyperspace. 

“Setting course to Dantooine, everyone hang on” Seonghwa announced, flying away from Coruscant, flying away from the Jedi Temple, not knowing it was the last time they would see it again.

As soon as the ship jumped to hyperspace, Seonghwa let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he let his body fall against the soft leather of the seat.

“You did well in protect them, Seonghwa.” Taemin’s voice made Seonghwa jump, his former master laughed. “They’re resting now, my friend is going to help Wooyoung, don’t worry.”

The black-haired male nodded, before turning to see the blue lights of hyperspace, Taemin sat down in the other seat.

“The next couple of years are going to be dark, Seonghwa, I know you can feel it,” Taemin said, Seonghwa nodded, closing his eyes, feeling tears threatening to leave his eyes. “But you have to trust in the force, and in your team, I know how much you care about them, and it is okay to care.”

“But the Jedi said that attachments are bad.” Seonghwa’s voice shook slightly, eyes glossy due to tears, Taemin just smiled and hugged his former apprentice, Seonghwa was used to this, Taemin always encouraged him to feel, as long as they weren’t extremely dark emotions who could potentially drive him to the dark side.

Seonghwa cried in Taemin’s shoulder, overwhelmed, he was afraid of losing his friends, his family, the order, the peace, and two of those things were already lost, he couldn’t bring himself to lose the third one.

“Contact the rests, I’ll be watching on the others.”

With that, Taemin was gone.

Seonghwa wasn’t sure how he was going to contact the rest, he didn’t really trust in the ship comm’s and he wasn’t sure that the force could give them the message, he then decided, after a few touches and twists, he would use his own comm.

“Hongjoong?” He asked after hearing static. “Hongjoong are you there?”

“Karabasts! Seonghwa you’re alive!” He heard Hongjoong speak, and immediately tears started gathering in his eyes again. 

“I-I am, Wooyoung, Jongho, Yunho and Yeosang are as well,” Seonghwa announces with a shaky voice, he could hear Hongjoong exclaiming in relief and other voices in the background that he couldn’t exactly recognize.

“I’m here with both Mingi and San, we found each other a couple of hours ago, master Eden is also okay!” Hongjoong said, Seonghwa could also notice some tears in the other’s voice. 

“We are heading to Dantooine, master Taemin has a friend that can help us there.” Seonghwa explained, “I can send you the coordinates when we get there.”

“Sure, we’ll be waiting, may the force be with you.” Hongjoong replied quietly.

“May the force be with you too, Hongjoong.”

•••

After landing, Taemin put some bandages in Seonghwa’s face injury, joking about how cool he was gonna look with the scar, Seonghwa admired the charisma his master had, it made him hopeful. They strip down their Jedi robes, giving them a simple shirt and pants, Seonghwa sent the coordinates to Hongjoong, with Taemin’s lightsaber, Yunho, Yeosang, Jongho, and Wooyoung got rid of their padawan braids and they finally got out of the ship, even leaving their lightsabers.

They were near a farm, where a man with messy brown hair was waiting for them, he looked around Taemin’s age, maybe a couple of years older than him, he was looking fondly at Taemin, the other man smiled at him widely.

“Who is this man, master?” Seonghwa asked in confusion while walking right beside the blond, Yunho was now carrying Wooyoung bridal style, his arm injury treated but now a robotic implant was needed, Yeosang was quietly following by the other side of the Jedi master.

“A man named Minho Choi, I met him a couple of years before, when you were still my padawan, remember that time when I couldn’t go back to the temple after my mission because I was being chased by smugglers?” Seonghwa nodded, interested in the story, he remembered that day, Seonghwa trying to help as much, like always “My ship crashed in that forest over there and he found me, he offered shelter and when the smugglers attacked, I protected him and his farm.”

“You seem fond of him, master” Yeosang was the next to talk, Taemin shrugged with a lazy smile on his face, they were close enough to Minho to listen to them.

“Well, he’s my husband.”

The group stopped in their feet, wide eyes and mouths open, master Taemin Lee? one of the most respected Jedi masters in the Order, part of the Jedi council, having a lover? no, a HUSBAND? Minho laughed and wrapped his arms around Taemin’s waist and pulling him closer to a kiss, the group was speechless, more Seonghwa because, well, he was Taemin’s padawan, and his master hid that from him, but he could see the eyes full of love between the two adults.

“We need a place to hide, for now, the order...it's gone.” Seonghwa could hear, and then he realized those times where his former master wasn’t around for hours, even days, those got more frequent after Seonghwa turned into a Jedi Knight, he came to the conclusion that was to come here, well, they were also in the middle of a war, so it was probably half and half.

“You are safe here, you can stay all the time you need.” Minho said to the group of late teenagers.

“Thank you, Mr. Choi.” Yunho said with a smile, Minho smiled back.

“Now, let’s see how your friend is.”

•••

“Shit was crazy Hwa! I had to get separated from master Baekhyun and I haven’t seen him ever since, I don’t have high hopes tho.” San sighed as soon as they approached Seonghwa, who was waiting for them outside of the house.

It was already night time in Dantooine and Hongjoong, Mingi and San have just arrived along with Eden, they were at the other side of the galaxy do it was reasonable how late they were. The group also got rid of their Jedi clothing and, like them, were dressing a simple shirt and pants, the only difference was that San had a necklace with a purple crystal in his neck.

“Are you okay?” Mingi said, noticing the bandages in Seonghwa’s eye.

“As okay as I still have my two eyes, I just have a really bad scar, Jongho and Yunho have similars, Wooyoung got the worst injuries, he’s getting treatment right now.” Seonghwa explained looking at the trio, they looked fine, no external or visible injuries, at least.

“What happened to Wooyoung?” Was Hongjoong’s turn to ask, Seonghwa tensed.

“He was attacked by...a sith lord and lost his arm.” Seonghwa didn’t have the courage to tell them who attacked Wooyoung and Jongho.

“We also received a message from master Kenobi, it was about the Order falling, is it really true?” Eden spoke, frowning, but the rest of his face was pretty neutral.

“Sadly, yes, I was there and I saw with my own eyes the...massacre, we were lucky enough to get out of there alive, we got reunited with master Yoda, master Kenobi, and master Taemin and then we parted ways, master Taemin brought us here and told us to trust the man that lives here.”

“Well, if master Taemin trusts him, I do too.” San said, Mingi soon following. “Oh, by the way, my saber got destroyed.”

Seonghwa felt his eye twitching.

“The crystal is fine, I have it here” the brown-haired mirialan quickly followed, holding the crystal in his necklace to the human, who sighed.

“Let’s get inside, shall we?” Eden was the one saying it, Seonghwa suddenly felt the need to force choke San.

•••

After showering, Minho called all of them to eat, Wooyoung was finally conscious and moving his brand new robotic arm, he was quiet, something worrisome but totally understandable, he saw his master die in front of him, the rest were eating at the table, for a bigger surprise, Eden knew about the marriage between Taemin and Minho, San quickly and loudly started telling the story of how he killed all of the clones he faced, that was kind of obvious, if he didn’t, he would not have been there, eating with the others, but they didn’t say anything, letting the mirialan tell the story, sound effects included.

“As lovely as your story is, Sannie, we have to talk about something.” Hongjoong interrupted San, who let out an offended sound. “What are we gonna do now? I mean, we are literally the most wanted people in the galaxy.”

“Like I said before, you can stay as long as you need, nobody comes here anyway, they still think this planet is ruled by the Hutts,” Minho replied, looking at them sympathetically. “I may not have a lot of rooms but, I hated how empty this house was anyway.”

“At least let us help with your crops and livestock,” Mingi said back. “It’s the least we can do.”

“Ok, deal, but you have to do something with the ships.” Minho pointed outside the window with his head.

“Hongjoong can paint them so they look less suspicious.” Jongho quietly said, Hongjoong’s eyes sparkled. 

“Then it's settled.”

“I’ll be leaving” Eden announced, everyone looked at him.

“Master, no!”Hongjoong exclaimed.

“It’s already a danger that you eight are here, I’m just adding more and more danger to this place, two Jedi masters? If the Empire discovers us, we are all dead.” Eden explained, voice thick, Hongjoong looked at his former master “I’m doing this to protect you, Hongjoong.”

“Are we at least gonna keep in contact?” Hongjoong pouted, Eden sighed.

“I don’t know, Hongjoong, it’s too risky, if something happens, feel free to, but it has to be an absolute emergency, are we clear?”

“Yes, master.” The shortest of the table murmured, looking down.

Eden left in the morning, even before everyone else was awake. Or that’s what he thought.

Seonghwa watched how the former master left their stuff in the other ship and took the one Seonghwa came with, the black-haired male observed through the window of the room he was in at how the ship became the smaller the far away it was.

He stood up and went to the bathroom, observing the ugly scar that was crossing his left eye, it healed overnight but it was still a little bit red, he sighed and saw himself in the reflection of his own face in the mirror, he looked exhausted, he was exhausted.

But he then made a promise, a promise with himself.

He was going to protect his family with everything he has, even if that meant risking his own life.


End file.
